This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The baboon model of bronchopulmonary dysplasia (BPD) developed over the last 19 years at SFBR is unique. Baboons develop a disease that is very similar, if not identical, to the human disease of BPD, but in a controlled environment. The purpose of the core facility remains the same: The NICU provides a model of lung disease in premature baboon infants and scientists and doctors across the US. are able to try new methods of curbing the lifelong effects of the disease. The ultimate goal is to prevent lung disease associated with prematurity. The specific aims of the BPD Resource Core are 1) to produce and deliver by cesarean section 100 timed baboon pregnancies per year of known gestational ages, 2) to maintain these premature baboons in a neonatal intensive care unit for up to 28 days, 3) to provide tissue specimens taken at the time of delivery, during the animal's clinical course, and tailored to each investigator's needs, 4) to provide a Data Management Core for animal information retrieval. During this funding period, the BPD Resource has brought together 9 established investigators with various backgrounds and expertise who are examining the roles of several hormones, selected growth factors, and other modulators on lung maturation. Each is funded by a NIH R01 grant. Ten project titles listed below (from the 9 PIs and a study overseen by Dr. Coalson). The focus in the first 5 years of the project was to develop better understanding of BPD in the baboon model;the emphasis during the current 5 years is to focus on chronic lung disease of infancy, which involves lack of alveolar formation and vascularization of the premature lung. Projects 1. "Ventilation model and CNS inlury in Baboons with BPD" [unreadable]Dr. Terrie Inder 2. "Analysis of Airway Serpins in Baboon Models of BPD " - Dr. Sule Cataltepe 3. "Closure of the primate ductus urteroisus" - Dr. Ronald Clyman 4. "Treatment of BPD using Mimetics of Superoxide Dismutuse " - Dr. James Crapo 5. "Regulation of Microvascular Development in BPD " - Dr. William Maniscalco 6. "Molecular Targets in BPD" - Dr. Richard Pierce 7. "Hyaluronan and its Receptors in BPD ''- Dr. Savani 8. "Nitric Oxide in Lung Development and CLD " - Dr. Phillip Shaul 9. "Neuropeptides, Immunity, and Lung Injury" - Dr. Mary Sunday 10. "Hypoxia-inducible factors in BPD " - Dr. Carl White